gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Vigero
).]] The Declasse Vigero is a two-door muscle car in Grand Theft Auto IV. Description Design The Vigero essentially resembles a 1969 Chevrolet Camaro with a rear seemingly inspired by a 1970 or 1971 Plymouth Barracuda. It looks like a 1969 Camaro because of the front bumper, wheel arch shapes, and boxier rear - as opposed to 1967/1968 Camaros - but it lacks the heavily creased lines with softer lines and a less pointed grille like the '67/'68 Camaros; the double headlight design may be derived from numerous cars or may just be invented, but it seems to emulate a 1967 or '68 Pontiac Firebird because of the chassis' similarity to a Camaro. All Vigeros bear cowl induction hoods and "Super Sport" upholstery with badging on the sides, which is further evidence the car is based on a Camaro. The Vigero may also appear "beater" form, which have a ratty looking ripped up interior, broken windows, faded or rusting exterior sometimes with different colored quarter panels, missing or dented quarter panels and dented doors, damaged rusty bumpers (that sometimes would be already dangling by one connector), duct tape around the rear windows, and backfires. The "rusty" Vigero also has only two functioning headlights (which sometimes would be sagging out of its fittings due to age), the other two are broken (giving it a more Camaro-like look). The beater variants also feature interior designs copied from that of the Dukes (with Imponte writings on seats), as oppose to the regular Vigero's own design. All Vigeros, including the beater versions come with horn alarms, but the beater ones are more beeping sounded. The beater version also doesn't have windows, so the alarm will trigger when the doors are opened. Performance Like any other muscle car, its engine is very powerful. Unfortunately, the Vigero's skinny rear tires and stiff suspension don't help when launching the car, such as when you need to get away in a hurry. However, the Vigero stays much flatter through the corners than the Sabre GT and Dukes, due to its smaller size, and is less prone to understeer than the Sabre GT. Like other beaters in the game, the beater variants of the Vigero suffer from degraded performance and handling, having a top speed of 130 km/h (81 mph), while the standard Vigero can reach 145 km/H (90 mph). Trivia * In Grand Theft Auto IV, the default radio station in the Vigero is Liberty Rock Radio 97.8. * Oddly, the Vigero takes a while to dirty up once washed. Locations ;Standard Vigero *Spawn around Middle Park, Algonquin *Spawn around Star Junction and The Triangle, Algonquin *Spawn around Chinatown, Algonquin *Spawn around Hove Beach, Broker *Spawn around Alderney City, Alderney *Spawn in traffic in Multiplayer ;Beater Vigero *Near an abandoned warehouse with abandoned boxcars near the sunken boat on Red Wing Ave, Acter Industrial Park, Alderney, can be spotted with old rusted out chassis's and frames from vehicles resembling Voodoos. This is the only spot it spawns at in multiplayer. *Spawn all around Bohan *Spawn around Acter, Alderney *Rarely spawns in Hove Beach (Broker), Beechwood City, Firefly Projects, BOABO }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:2-Door Sedans and Coupes Category:Muscle Cars